Impossible TYL18XReader
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. TYL18XReader. It was happening. It was finally happening. He had never felt this much joy before, but his joy soon ended and he tried his best to keep things together, only to have it all crashing down.


Impossible- TYL18XReader

_The test was positive._

"Kyouya, it was positive, it was positive, the test was positive! We're going to have a baby!"

She threw her arms over him and jumped with joy. Squeals, giggles, and laughter replayed themselves over and over again in his mind. His expression was blank but his thoughts ran around like crazy.

_**They were going to have a baby.**_

[o]

5 months flew by.

[Name] was excited everyday and a grin never left her lips.

"We have to buy a crib. Oh, and lots of baby clothes! And toys too!"

She bounced with glee wherever she went, and of course he was mostly around to protect her, making sure no harm came near. He decided he was going to protect both of them with his own hands.

[o]

"I have the gender of your baby. Do you want to know?"

She gasped and small tears formed in her sparkling eyes. She couldn't jump around too much because of her round stomach; she only turned towards him with a smile, warm and happy.

"Kyouya, I hope it's going to be a boy. I hope we're going to have a baby boy! Doctor, don't tell us. Ohhh, I hope he looks just like you! Aren't you excited?"

Of course he was; he just never showed it. But behind his cold glare and rude nature, inside he was already glowing just from seeing her smile every day.

[o]

_She was in her seventh month when their life changed._

"Let go of me, let go of me! Kyouya! Kyouya, help us!"

_When everything changed._

"Shut up."

*Slap*

A red mark appeared on her cheek but she didn't back down.

"Just you guys wait! When Kyouya gets here, he'll beat the shit out of you."

The mafia men duct taped her lips. Two men were holding her by her arms and with her bulging belly, she couldn't run.

One of the twenty men got off the phone.

"I just got orders from the boss. He said to…" and he whispered the orders. [Name] was struggling to get out of their hold and her muffled voice was heard in the background. A man came up to her and leaned into her ear; his creepy voice whispered "Good night Mrs. Hibari".

*BAM*

[Name]'s surroundings stopped for a split second before she felt the dreadful truth. They had shot her.

They had shot her down there,

Where

Their

Baby

Was.

**They had shot her.**

She didn't scream nor move when they tore off the tape. They left her lying on the warehouse floor in her own pool of blood. They left her there to die.

As her conscience was about to fade, she thought of only two words.

"Our baby…our baby…"

[o]

He was running full speed ahead to her location. News that [Name] was taken was all he heard before his anger boiled. All he could think of was 'I'm going to **bite the shit** out of those herbivores.'

He made it to the location and rashly flung the door open; what he saw made his eyes widened. He shockingly stood there, not moving out of the way for the medics pushing past him to make it to her. He couldn't move because he couldn't believe it; he broke his promise to her.

_He had failed._

[o]

_[Name] was able to make it out alive; there were only three differences in their lives. _

_**One**: the baby didn't survive._

_She cried endlessly when he told her that. He stood there as she clung onto his suit in agony, mourning for the lost of her first child, sobbing and crying for what seemed like an eternity. _

_There was still more bad news._

_**Two**: she couldn't have any more kids._

"_W-what…?" she whispered, barely audible. "Say that again Kyouya…"_

"_You can't have any more kids."_

_Her face broke down and her screams of grief echoed throughout the whole floor; everyone pitied the couple._

_And her crying started again. The worse was still to come._

_And **three**: she blamed him._

"_Kyouya…" she started out slowly, "w-why…why weren't you there to save us…? I was waiting for you…you promised…", and her voice rose with each word. "You **promised**! Why weren't you there? You said you would protect us with your **own two hands**! Where **were **you? I was calling for you so much, **screaming** your name! You didn't hear our cries, you didn't hear us** at all!** You liar! You traitor! Get out! **GET OUT**!" _

[o]

_He walked into her room and stood near the door; the nurses didn't allow him to get any closer to her and they left the couple alone._

_She was in her bed, sickly and ill. When her eyes landed on him, she went berserk._

"_You. **You.** What do **you** want?"_

_His face, expressionless, only stared at her and without much remorse detected, he stated,_

"_**It was a boy.**"_

_It took her a few seconds to register the meaning of his words and she broke. **Again**. She cried and her tears never seem to stop, and he stood there, watching her recklessly sob until a passing nurse informed him to leave the room. As he was exiting, more nurses arrived to hold her and they injected a sleeping drug to calm her down._

_He sighed and left the facility. _

[o]

Eyes opening from his short nap, he heard the constant chatting of doctors and patients and knew where he was at.

The hospital.

_The waiting room._

Lifting his head and surveying his surroundings from his seat, a nurse gestured towards him and he got up. He already knew where he was going. The nurse told him that she was sleeping and not to disturb her; more drugs would be given to her if she started a tantrum. _Again_.

He nodded and entered; the white room was well lit from the afternoon sunlight streaming in from the windows. He heard the constant beeping of her heart and set his eyes on her. He walked towards her bed, not once removing his gaze, and stood there, looking down on her. This was the closest he had gotten to her in a few months.

He already knew what she looked like each time he visited, but he kept staring. Her once luscious hair now hung there, looking dead and dry. Her once healthy skin tone was now a sickly yellow and it clung to her bones; her body had lost a quarter of her original weight and she gave off a feeling so fragile and light that he felt that if he was to touch her, she would break.

Not that she already did.

Her once plump lips, something he used to touch so heatedly, were thin, pale, and cracked. Her eyes were closed but he could imagine the dull and lifeless glare she would give him if she was awake; dark circles under her swollen eyes indicated her lack of sleep and excessive crying. It seemed that she was always crying now.

He kept gazing at her and once taking everything in, he closed his eyes and saw her. Not the 'her' lying in front of him, but '_her_'. The normal 'her', prancing in front of him happily as if nothing happened. He saw the image turn around and give him a wide grin, shouting his name with tenderness and joy. He opened his eyes again and saw the current 'her', lying sickly in bed, and sighed.

_I never wanted this to happen. I never thought that this **would** happen. My happiness, ruined. My joy, **gone**. What everyone said before, about me being the strongest guardian, doesn't mean **anything** to me if I can't protect my own **wife and child**. How can I be called the strongest if I couldn't protect the people close to me? I don't deserve that title…I don't deserve to protect her anymore…_

He closed his eyes again and silently stood there, reminiscing the past before the incident, before the baby, back to the time when it was only the two of them.

He knew that it was impossible to go back to those times.


End file.
